Spike's Crushed
by Dawn Felix
Summary: Spike always was madly in crush with Rarity, but she does not accept his love for her because of the age difference between them. Spike must learn to accept it, or go crazy and be depressed for the rest of his life. Oneshot. 2018 version.


**Author's Note** : I decided to make a 2018 version of my Spike's Crushed to fix some mistake that I made on the old version.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own the characters or the races that would appear in this story.

"..." - _**character's Speech**_

* * *

It was already cold and pleasant midnight in the land of Equestria a beautiful and prosperous land blessed with deep forests, tall mountains, vast lakes, a barren desert, great cities, villages, and many ancient temples hidden throughout that act as the home of the magical ponies and other talking creatures. The sky was dark filled with bright stars that illuminated the sky while the full moon was gracefully shining upon Ponyville a small city with an average-sized population. Currently walking through the district, Spike The Dragon a male preteen-child dragon and Twilight Sparkle's best friend and number one assistant was walking through the silent and lifeless streets of Ponyville in the night until he noticed, the mare of his life the white unicorn mare named, Rarity, who was walking in the direction of her home that was also her workplace.

A dark red blush flashed across Spike's face while he was unable to stop his heart racing but he manages to breath out to calm himself down, "Okay, this is your chance..." He whispering to himself as he was cracking his fists with a serious expression on his face, "The opportunity you were waiting for to tell her what you feel." He said before he ran toward the white-unicorn Rarity, "Hey Rarity!" He called out catching Rarity's attention.

Rarity merely looked over the purple dragon who stop at front of her, "Oh hello there dear Spike, what's up?" She asked, with a genuine smile as she watches Spike who was panting for air as a sweat run down his forehead.

Then, Spike stops panting while he was trying to hide his blush, but he failed, to hide them as his blush spread across both his cheeks scale, "Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked while he was still blushing and he was playing with his fingers.

"Of course, my dear Spike." Rarity responds while looking at Spike with a smile on her face, "It's something wrong?" She asked noticing the baby dragon blushing, and Spike shakes his head to let her know that everything was fine, "So, what do you want to talk about?"

Spike took a deep breath, before starting to talk, "Rarity, I should've have told you this a long time ago..." He then look at Rarity while he was playing with his fingers because he was nervous for the situation, "I feel like I never deserved all your kindness, but I guess I only acted like that because I was trying to hide my true feelings." He said before he took another deep breath, "For a long time now, I've always... like you... More than just a friend." He said as he walks toward Rarity as he was blushing, "You're my everything, you truly are my..." He said before he was interrupted by Rarity who chuckled at him, and he looks at her confused, "W-what is so funny?"

Rarity stop chuckling and cupped Spike's head with one of her front hooves, "Oh Spike, you're a nice little dragon." She said with a calm voice before she pulled her front hooves away of Spike's head, "But, I'm too old for you. It would never work out between us." She said as she was looking at Spike with a smile on her face, "I'm sorry, I don't feel that way about you. Besides, you'll get over this silly little crush."

Spike curve his fist angrily at the words of Rarity, "Rarity! This isn't some silly little crush that I have on you!" He exclaimed angrily, slamming her feet into the ground as his eyes began to glaze over at Rarity.

"Now, now dear, calm down." Rarity said as she was looking at Spike nervously while she was also trying to calm Spike down.

"Don't you get it Rarity!? I'm IN LOVE WITH YOU FOR REAL!" Spike shouted as a teardrop into his cheeks.

"How would you know!?" Rarity asked while she waits for Spike to respond with a worry expression on her face.

"Because I've loved you since I can remember!" Spike shouted as more tears began to pour out, "When we first met, I had a strange feeling that I had to impress you..." He said before he removed some tears from his eyes, "Since the day we met, I knew we were destined to be more than just friends! You mean the world to me and, I hope I also hold a special place in your heart too."

Rarity sighed and look at Spike with a serious expression making Spike to gulped, "Spike, is time for me to tell you this!" She said with a serious expression on her face, "I like you as a friend, but that's it!" She said to Spike while she sadly watches Spike who began to cry, "There's never gonna be anything between us, so, please! Stop acting as if there is going to be something between us." She said still with a serious expression on her face, "You're a great dragon and also a great friend, but we're just friends, and we can be friends, but that is it!" She said before she uses one of her front hooves to lift Spike's head to give him a small smile, "Do you understand me?" She asked while staring at Spike, and saw that he was fighting back his tears as her words cut right to his fragile heart.

"Y-Yes, Rarity... I-I understand..." Spike whispered as he shut his eyes and hold back his tears.

"Good." Rarity said as she smiles a bit at Spike, "Glad that we got that done. Well, have a good night Spike!" She said before she turned around and walk off into her place, vanishing down the road into the distance.

Then Spike opened his eyes and watched Rarity vanish into the distance while his eyes never leaving from the spot that Rarity vanished to. The baby dragon stood in his place for what seemed like hours before he started to walk toward the library with tears in his eyes.

############

An hour later, the purple unicorn named, Twilight Sparkle, enter the library with a smile on her face before she heard someone crying, so she walks to the stairs and saw Spike cuddling on a corner of a wall while crying, "Spike?" She called as she walks toward the baby dragon who was crying and sniffing.

"GO AWAY!" Spike shouted while he was still hiding in the corner of a wall.

"Spike... Please look at me." Twilight said as she was getting worried for Spike so she steps a little close to him.

"Why? You're just going to tell me to stop crying and get over this!" Spike responds still on tears and not looking at Twilight.

"I won't... For whatever reason, that you are crying..." Twilight said while she was confused about Spike's behavior, "May you please look over me?" She asked as she gets a little near Spike's side.

After a few moments, Spike finally turned around to see Twilight front of him, and Twilight Sparkle then sat on Spike's side before she was rubbing Spike's head with her front hoofs.

"What's got you so upset?" Twilight asked as she began to rubbing Spike's head.

"It's..." Spike sniffed and removed one tear from his eye, "It's just that, I hate Rarity! I hate her!" He said before he sniffed again and Twilight was in shock, "Because she doesn't love me! But I love her!" He said and removed another tear from his eye, "I confessed my feelings for her, but she hates me!"

"Spike, she loves you." Twilight responds while rubbing Spike's head, "But not in the way you think."

"But I'm in love with her!" Spike said removing another tear from his eyes before he sniffed and looked at Twilight with tears on his eyes.

Twilight sighed as she stopped rubbing Spike's head, "I understand that you feel that way, but... Try to understand that it's just admiration that you feel for her." She said with a small smile on her face, "She's like an older sister to you and nothing more."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Spike cried as he was getting angry about Twilight's words, "First Applejack, then Rainbow Dash, and now you. Do you think I'm just a kid? You think I don't know what love is?"

"I can honestly say you don't, Spike." Twilight said before she sighed and calm herself down, "You are still very young, so you still do not have much experience about love."

"You don't know anything!" Spike cried, burying his face in his knees.

Twilight sighed again, "Anyway, even if she did love you the way you say you love her, I would never allow it." She said with a serious expression on her face, and Spike look at her with an angry expression on his face still with tears in his eyes, "She's too old for you and I'll put her through hell before I let her even put a hoof on you."

Spike sniffed and make an angry expression while he was looking at Twilight, "That just shows how ignorant you are..." He said before he make a quick sniff, "You do not know how love feels!"

Twilight with a serious expression sighed again, "No Spike, I think I know what love is. You wouldn't know you're too young!" She said as she looks at Spike with a serious expression, "You're too young to know the difference between a silly little crush and love!"

Spike released more tears from his eyes, "Stop it!" He said as he covers his ears.

"It's okay Spike." Twilight said as she hugs Spike and snuggles her head on him.

"I love her and I've always had!" Spike said as he was crying on Twilight hooves.

"How do you know its real love?" Twilight asked as she looks at Spike with a sad look on her face.

"I can't explain the feeling she gives me when I'm near her!" Spike respond while he still has some tears on his eyes, "This feeling drives me crazy!" He said before he sniffed and looked at Twilight with a sad expression on his face.

"I know that feeling Spike." Twilight said before she gave Spike a kiss on his forehead, and then there was knock on the door, "Who is it?" She called as she looks directly at the door with a confused expression.

"It's me, Rarity." Rarity said from the other side of the door.

"Oh, Celestia!" Spike said before he ran toward his bed and slammed his pillow on top of his head.

Twilight stood up from her position and walked toward the door before she uses her magic to open the door, "Hey Rarity." She said with a smile on her face, "What can I do for you?"

"Twilight dear. Would it be alright if I speak to Spike?" Rarity asked as she gave Twilight a small smile, "Alone?" She asked and the purple unicorn Twilight nodded with a smile on her face.

Twilight left the library, closing the door behind her while Rarity walked toward Spike's bed and stop front on it.

Rarity was gently shaking Spike, who still had his face buried under the pillow, "Hey! Come outs there. I don't want you to suffocate." She said with a smile on her face while she was still shaking the baby dragon.

Then Spike slowly sat back up, but his back was turned against Rarity while he crossed his arms and shut her eyes as he was angry at Rarity.

"Listen..." Rarity began as she has a small smile on her face, "I know you must be upset and hate me, and I don't blame you for that Spike, but listen." She said but Spike did not look at her as he was still was giving her the back, "I'm really sorry that we didn't talk about this ever more and how you probably would have felt." She said as she felt guilty, "I would never, EVER intend to hurt your feelings. You're one of my best friends, and I love you."

"CAN IT!" Spike cried with an angry voice, "Don't say you love me unless you mean it!"

Rarity sighed but she put a small smile on her face, "When I say I love you, I mean you're like a little brother to me. You mean a lot, especially after all you always was nice to me." She said as she still makes a small smile on her face, "Hey, I'm flattered you have such feelings for me, especially knowing that you're not after me for my looks or my cash." She said and Spike couldn't help but snicker, "Hey, I hear ya laughing?" She asked as she smiles at Spike who was still giving her the back.

Spike turned slightly towards the white-mare, "So... You have feelings for me?"

Rarity frowned, "Well..." She sighed, "Spike, I'm sorry..."

Spike turned around again so his back was to Rarity, "Go figure!"

"Spike, please try to understand! You've got your whole life ahead of you, and I've got to start planning a family before I grow old and die!" Rarity said with a little sad expression on her face but she keeps the small smile on her face, "Listen... You and I are ALWAYS going to be friends. Nothing will ever come between that." She said putting one of her front hoofs on the baby dragon's shoulder.

"Friends?" Spike murmured looking down at the floor still giving Rarity the back.

"Yes! I'm sorry that you and I won't work out and probably never will, but I love you as a brother." Rarity responds with a smile on her face, and Spike then removes some tears of his eyes and turned around to face her, "You are a special dragon, and I'm sure you will find somepony else to love." She said as she gave the baby dragon a smile, "At the very least, can you just accept my friendship with you? It would mean a lot to me."

After a few moments, Spike sighed and gave Rarity a nodded with his head making Rarity to smiled.

"Oh, thank you Spikey-wikey!" Rarity said as she reached over and hugged Spike before she releases him from her hug and looks at him with a smile on her face, "Remember, you'll always hold a special place in my heart, and I'm glad I could see you again." She said before she walks toward the library door and opens it, and she saw Twilight in front of it.

Spike wiped the tears from his eyes before jumping off the bed and ran toward Rarity, "Rarity, can I still visit you and helping you on your works?" He asked with a small smile on his face.

"Of course, Spike." Rarity responds with a smile on her face, "You are always welcome." She said as she then hugs Spike before walk away.

Both, Twilight and Spike waved Rarity a goodbye before they enter the library and shut the door.

~ **The End** ~


End file.
